Captain and First Mate
by theDoctorlies
Summary: 30 themed one-shots revolving around Zoro, Luffy, and the rest of the Mugiwara. Written for the LJ community 30 one piece COMPLETE.
1. An Ending

Warnings: Character death, maybe even a little OOC.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/N: The next thirty shorts are what I wrote for 30_one piece during the last round. They're going to be out of order because some of them are actually connected in story line. This one was originally third on the list, but it's first here.

Theme #3 Funeral

* * *

><p>Rain was falling over his head, soaking into his hair and clothes. Next to him were his nakama, all quiet as they stared down at the first mate.<p>

His eyes were closed, body limp. Blood had soaked through his entire shirt.

One by one, the crew grabbed part of the sheet under Zoro and lowered him into the shallow grave Sanji, Franky, and Usopp had dug up.

As they shoveled sand into the grave, one at a time, Nami cleared her throat.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" She said quietly, looking around at their small family.

Luffy turned and pulled his had down over his eyes. His other hand clenched into a fist at his side, and his shoulders started to tremble.

"Luffy?" Usopp said cautiously, wiping the back of his hand across his eyes.

Their captain let out a shuddering breath and looked up at the sky, at something none of them could see.

"Zoro was mine." Luffy whispered, putting his hat back on his head and walking back towards the ship.

He was going to kill the bastard responsible for this. He was going to get him back.


	2. Break

Warnings: Mention of character death, noncannon

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/N: Most of these are relatively short. Sequel to An Ending.

Theme 2 Justice

* * *

><p>It took a while, but they finally found the man that had taken Zoro's life. Unfortunately, someone else had all ready taken <em>his<em>.

He had been cut open like a pumpkin, left to die in the streets like scum.

Luffy didn't know what to think about it. On one hand, it meant that he couldn't achieve any sense of justice. On the other, this man was dead and couldn't hurt his nakama anymore.

Before they left the island, he asked Robin if she thought Zoro was in a better place.

She hadn't given him answer, but he thought it was a no. What better place was there then by his side?


	3. The Remainder

Warnings: Mention of character death.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/N: Sequel to Break.

Theme # 1 Live

* * *

><p>Ever since the day they put Zoro to rest, it seemed like it wouldn't stop raining. Even though they were on a different island, he still felt like his first mate was buried under his feet.<p>

Nami was quiet next to him, not even making a fuss over shopping for new clothes. Chopper wasn't gawking at any of the buildings and Sanji wasn't drooling over the girls.

Everyone was quiet.

"Luffy." Nami started, unsure of what she could even say to cheer her captain up.

Luffy stopped walking abruptly and looked back at her, the circles under his eyes darker than she expected them to be.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He asked her, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice as she touched his shoulder.

"_Live_." She replied fervently. "Just live."


	4. Finding The Right Fit

Warnings: AU and a little OOC, plus language.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/:N The next eight shorts are all connected, meaning they are in the same universe but contain time-skips.

Theme # 4 Forgiveness

* * *

><p>They had gotten into a fight, one of many in the last couple of days. Emotions were running high and lack of sleep was the main cause.<p>

It was quiet for now, but that would change soon when the little beast woke up to he fed.

They beast wasn't actually a beast so much as it was a little two month old baby by the name of Kuina. Zoro couldn't understand how he let Luffy talk him into adopting a baby; all the thing did was scream, eat, and crap in its diaper.

They weren't even stable enough people to raise a child. Who the hell in their right mind had let them adopt her?

Zoro was just starting to doze off when the wailing started. It echoed around the small apartment, and undoubtedly woke the neighbors up from their sleep.

He pulled himself up from the couch and headed towards Luffy's and his shared bedroom, where Kuina was situated. Through the dark, he could see Luffy get out of bed and lean down to scoop the baby into his arms.

It was odd seeing Luffy be so gentle and careful.

"It's okay, Kuina-chan. I've got you." Luffy whispered, rubbing the baby's back in soothing circles.

Zoro moved into the kitchen to get a bottle from the fridge, and heated it up in the microwave. When it stopped, he took the bottle out and set it on the counter to cool.

By that time, Luffy had all ready come out of the bedroom with Kuina fussing in his arms.

"Hi." He said, shifting nervously on his feet like he expected another fight to break out.

"Hi." Zoro said back. He handed Luffy the warmed bottle of baby formula, but the idiot refused to take it. "What the hell, Luffy? Are you gonna feed it or not?" He hissed.

His lover frowned at him, and then at the baby bottle.

"We've had her for two weeks already and you still refer to her as 'it'." The man whined in a low voice, on the verge of either crying or pouting. Zoro couldn't really tell. "You haven't even touched her."

"You know I'm not good with kids." Zoro growled.

"How can you say that when you haven't even made the effort?" Luffy yelled back, startling Kuina into crying again. The man immediately started to rock her, to quiet her again. "If you didn't want this, you should've told me no, Zoro."

"Luffy-" Was all he managed to get out, before a small bundle was pressed gently into his arms. Luffy guided them into the right place to support her, and then positioned the hand with the bottle over her tiny mouth.

"If you love me, you'll make the effort." Luffy said darkly, gripping his elbow tightly and pulling him in the direction of the couch. Kuina was all but screaming now, her little feet smacking against his forearm. The sound was starting to hurt his ears, but he couldn't make himself give her back to his irate partner.

He sat down on the couch with Luffy next to him, and brought the nipple of the bottle to Kuina's mouth. Her screams tapered off to light whimpers, and then she wasn't fussing at all.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Luffy sighed from beside him, his hand lifting to run his fingers through Zoro's short hair. The green haired man let himself relax and watched Kuina as she drank the formula in the bottle. "Robin said that if you don't spend more time with Kuina, she won't recognize you as her father." Luffy whispered into his ear.

Zoro snorted and let the other man tilt his head up for a chaste kiss.

"What happened to that idiot I married?" He teased, looking back down at Kuina as he said this.

Luffy laughed next to him and pressed his forehead into Zoro's temple.

"That idiot had to grow up a little, for her sake." He said softy, kissing the top of Kuina's head. Zoro stared at the baby for a long moment before he looked back at Luffy.

"I'm sorry for being such a lousy father and husband." Zoro mumbled, not used to having to apologize to Luffy of all people. Usually it was the other way around.

The smaller man just smiled and tiled his head up for another kiss.

"It's okay. I forgive you."


	5. Toys Not Meant For Children

Warnings: AU, fluff, and a little OOC.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 8 Keys

* * *

><p>He was going to be late for work. He had everything he needed, except for his keys. For some reason, he couldn't find them.<p>

"Luffy!" He yelled out, overturning couch cushions and tipping it back. His keys weren't there, either. "Luffy, come here for a sec." Zoro said, straightening the furniture out as his lover came into the room, holding a half-dressed nineteen month old.

Kuina giggled and reached out to him, but Zoro just gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"What's up, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Have you seen my keys?"

Zoro went into the kitchen again, checking all the drawers for the third time in a row. Luffy followed him and stood in the doorway, balancing a wriggling Kuina on his shoulder.

"Keys! Keys!" The little girl giggled as she clapped her hands. A second later, his keys dropped to the floor, along with her favorite stuffed pirate doll. Zoro picked them both up, and handed the doll back to his daughter.

"My keys are not a toy, okay?" He told the little girl sternly, who just smiled and reached out to pull his hair.

Zoro smirked and ruffled what little hair she had on her head.

He leaned forward and gave Luffy a chaste kiss.

"Don't forget Robin's babysitting today." Zoro reminded him.

"Ah." Luffy grinned, waving as Zoro left for work. When the door closed, he plucked Kuina off his shoulder. "Okay, Kuina-chan! Let's get you dressed!"


	6. Mister Tooth Fairy

Warnings: Fluff, AU, OOC.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 5 Teeth

* * *

><p>"Papa! Papaaaaaa!"<p>

A little dark haired girl came running into the living room, dressed in her Barney pajamas and holding something in between her fingers. She jumped into his lap and shoved her fingers in his face. "Papa, I lost another tooth! Does that mean Mister Tooth Fairy will be coming tonight?" She asked excitedly.

Luffy grinned and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Ah. Just stick it under your pillow and he will leave you a quarter." The man promised her, depositing the little girl back on the floor. She giggled and scurried away to finish getting ready for bed.

Luffy got up from the couch and ventured into the master bedroom, where his significant other was currently arguing with Sanji about Kuina's birthday cake. The two looked up at him as he entered, Zoro smirking.

"Kuina lost another tooth," Luffy informed him with a smirk of his own.

Zoro snorted and got up from the bed, so he could tuck his little daughter in for the night.

"You two idiots are so domestic it scares me." Sanji muttered, handing Luffy a book filled with pictures of cakes. The raven gladly took it and sat down alongside his cook friend.

"I'm not wearing that tutu again, Luffy." Zoro muttered, not really angry as he left the room.

Behind him, Sanji and Luffy broke out into laughter.


	7. Birthday Candles

Warnings: AU and a little OOC.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 6 Party

* * *

><p>The cake was the pinkest thing he'd ever seen. Zoro didn't particularly like it, but Luffy had been the one to make the final decision on it.<p>

The guy had decided to go with a princess cake.

Little girls were so _girly._

Kuina was sitting at the table, wearing a little crown that said "Birthday Girl" on it. Her cake was already on the table with four candles in it.

"Happy Birthday Kuina!" was scribbled over the top in light blue icing.

Everyone was gathered around the table, singing at the top of their lungs. Luffy was the loudest, like always.

Afterwards, Sanji came up to him, smirking in a way that made Zoro want to smack him.

"I never thought of you as the domestic type, Marimo." The cook chuckled, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

"No smoking in the apartment." Zoro snapped at him, smacking the other man's hand away from his coat pocket.

"The old Zoro didn't mind me smoking in here." Sanji teased lightly. Instead of having a cigarette, the blonde stuck a piece of gum in his mouth to quell his need to smoke for a while. "Ah, but you're a daddy now. Never saw that coming, eh?" Sanji quipped.

"Say another word and I'll kill you, Cook. It'll be justifiable homicide." Zoro growled, walking away from his friend to help Kuina unwrap the large dollhouse she had received from Nami.

"You wound me, Zoro!" Sanji laughed, shaking his head and going to join Nami with cutting the birthday girl's cake.

He would leave the idiot to put the house together himself.


	8. Assembly Required

Warnings: AU and a little OOC, fluff, some language.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 23 Assemble

* * *

><p>He didn't understand these directions at all. What were they written in, gibberish? How hard was it to explain that Wall A was inserted into Floor C, and that the roof connected to Wall A?<p>

Zoro threw the pieces of plastic down onto the floor and glared at the large dollhouse his daughter had gotten for her birthday. It was a bright shade of pink, with sparkly walls and tiny, fake furniture, The rest of the parts were spread out on the floor around him, like some kind of girly minefield. One step into it and he would blow his manliness to hell.

If he ever decided to have another kid, he hoped it was a son that liked manly things, like playing football or just getting dirty in general. He could put a racetrack together without blinking an eye, and he would gladly play with it, too.

But these little tea parties and stuffed animals and pink were starting to make his head hurt.

The man looked over his shoulder at the sound of little feet running down the hallway, carrying the laughter of a certain little girl. He grinned as the four year old peeked into the room, covered in marker from head to toe. Zoro grabbed for her and sat the child in his lap, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She giggled and hugged his arm tightly.

"Otousan, when are you going to finish my dollhouse?" She asked, looking up at him with her large, black eyes.

Zoro was always startled by how much she resembled Luffy, in the moments they were this close, all the way down to her smile. There was nothing in this little girl that was only his, except for her being able to fall asleep just about anywhere.

"I'll be finished soon. Why don't you go back to Papa for now?" He told her, lifting the girl off his lap and back onto the floor. She gave him a quick hug and ran back down the hallway, to the living room where she had been coloring with Luffy.

He still couldn't believe how much they had calmed down after Kuina was born. Luffy and he were troublemakers when they were younger, especially with the group of people they ran around with.

Now that they were spread out, and in addition to having Kuina with them, he felt more like an adult.

"Zoro!" Luffy suddenly yelled from the living room, laughing loudly at something he couldn't see from where he sat. The man got up from his spot on the floor and went to see what was so funny, a little wary of what he would find.

When he turned the corner, he snorted and went back to Kuina's bedroom. He didn't feel like being covered in a four year old's drawings right now.


	9. List of Favorites

Warnings: AU, fluff.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 12 Rust

* * *

><p>Zoro dipped the sponge in his hand into the soapy water, then squeezed it over the window in front of him. The suds rolled down the transparent glass and congealed on the rubber that was holding it in place.<p>

The man sighed as he spotted the rust stain on the door, remembering the times when his precious car was in better shape.

He'd gotten the car when he was eighteen, with his own money. He asked Luffy to marry him in the front seat.

Zoro rinsed the car off with the hose one last time before stepping back to admire his work. Even though it was rusted and falling apart in some places, it was still his second most favorite thing in the world.

"You should just junk it, Otou-san." A voice snickered just off to his right.

Zoro snorted and looked over at his daughter, wondering where her sarcasm and attitude came from.

"Laugh now while you can, little girl. This car's gonna be yours soon." He chuckled, grabbing the bucket of soapy water and heaving it onto the unsuspecting teenager.

He walked away calmly as she screamed and threatened to tell "papa" that he was being mean again.

"Don't be such a girl, Kuina!" He laughed back, dodging the black and red heel she tried to throw at him.

"Ugh! You and Papa are so weird, I swear!" Kuina huffed, marching back into the house to change out of her wet clothes.

Zoro grinned as he sat on the porch to relax. A minute later Luffy came out to join him, his arms full of sixteen month old twin boys.

Zoro took the oldest one, Zekk, while Luffy held onto the other boy, Zell.

"Your sister is a pain." Zoro mumbled to Zekk, lifting the little boy high into the air and getting a giggle for his trouble.

"She's stubborn like you, Zoro." Luffy informed him quietly, cradling Zell gently in his arms while the boy suckled on a bottle.

Zoro smirked at his husband then leaned over to kiss him just as Kuina came out of the house. She sat down on Luffy's left and kissed the top of her little brother's head.

It was moments like these that reminded Zoro who the first spot on his favorite things list belonged to. He wouldn't want it any other way.


	10. Redeeming Qualities

Warnings: AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 18 Flood

* * *

><p>The minute he put his foot down, his boot sunk into the ankle deep muddy water spread across the floor of their basement. Zoro scowled as he stepped back onto the stairs and glared at the sewer top that was supposed to drain this shit.<p>

"Luffy!" Zoro called up the stairs angrily, not willing to go upstairs just yet. "Grab the phone and come here!"

After a few minutes, there was a soft giggle and a six year old boy peeked around the corner of the upstairs doorway.

"Zekk!" The green haired man smiled a little and walked up a few steps, leaning down to lift the little boy into his arms.

"Your pants are muddy, Otou-san." Zekk informed him, that familiar grin still on his face. Zoro shook his head with a smile, kissed the top of his son's head, then put him back on his feet.

"Go back upstairs and play with your little brother." Zoro told him, shooing the boy away before he hurt himself on the stairs.

As soon as the little boy disappeared back up the stairs, Luffy turned the corner and handed him the house phone.

"The basement is flooded." Zoro told him, his eyebrow twitching with irritation. The pipes in this house were complete shit.

Luffy gripped his chin suddenly and leaned forward, smoothing Zoro's scowl away with a chaste press of his lips.

"Relax. We'll get through this ." Luffy murmured, releasing his husband's chin and heading back up the stairs.

Zoro snorted as he dialed Franky's number, wondering for millionth time how Luffy managed to keep him so damn calm.

That idiot's kiss was like _magic_.


	11. Marry You

Warnings: AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 14 Chivalry

* * *

><p>He made a face as he buttoned his suit jacket in the mirror, a haggard looking Nami fussing about with his hair next to him.<p>

Behind them, Luffy was struggling with his tie and refusing Sanji's help.

"Hold still, dammit!" Nami hissed at him as he leaned away from the comb in her hand. She was trying to get his hair to stay down, but it just wouldn't cooperate with her. "You need a haircut." she mumbled.

"But I like his hair." Luffy whined, slumping over on Zoro's back.

"Stop complaining, the both of you! This is K-chan's big day and you're not helping!" Nami yelled, slapping them both over their head. "She'll kill you if you don't act like the perfect gentleman."

Luffy pouted and rubbed the back of his head, and everything calmed down again.

Eventually Nami decided that she couldn't tame Zoro's hair anymore than it already was. She put her comb down and directed her attention to the man's more idiotic other half.

Everything was in order it seemed.

"Okay, it's show-time!" The red head smiled widely, ushering the three men out of the tiny bathroom she'd forced them into.

Zoro ran a hand through his hair, ruining all of Nami's hard work. He didn't know where she and Kuina were going through all of this just so Luffy and he could renew their nonexistent vows.

Luffy leaned against his shoulder with a sigh, his hand linking with Zoro's between them.

The smaller man was incredibly warm against him.

"Do you think Kuina-chan has been watching too many medieval movies?" Luffy asked quietly, as he let Zoro lead him into their medieval-themed backyard.

Zoro took one look around the yard and laughed.

"Someone should tell her that chivalry is dead." Zoro smirked, before pulling his one and only down the path decorated with suits of armor to Franky.


	12. Little Red Pirate King

Warnings: AU, fluff.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/N: Haha, just like a fairy tail except it's not.

Theme # 7 Wolf

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a deep forest somewhere, there lived a wolf-boy named Roronoa Zoro. He liked to sleep in caves where the other animals couldn't bother him.<p>

But now, there was something else disturbing his sleep.

The wolf-boy crawled out of his cave and set out to find the reason for his sleep-deprivation. What he found was a local village boy spinning around in circles with a basket of delicious-smelling food clenched in his grasp.

"Oi!" Zoro called out to him, catching the boy's attention.

The wolf-boy stalked closer and took a sniff at the basket the other was holding.

"Oooh, you're strange-looking! What are you?" The village boy laughed, reaching out to pet Zoro's head, making one of his ear's twitch.

"What's in your basket, boy?" Zoro grunted, sniffling at the basket again.

His stomach growled.

The boy grinned wide as he opened a flap on his basket, and reached into it for something that was wrapped in a handkerchief

"My friend Sanji gave me this meat. He said I could share it with whoever I wanted!" The boy handed him the wrapped meat, then pulled out another for himself.

Zoro sat down on the ground and unwrapped the treat this strange boy had given him. It smelled so good that it was making his mouth water.

"What's your name, anyway?" Zoro asked his companion, biting into his piece of mystery meat. He was extremely pleased to find out that it was lamb.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy laughed loudly. The dark haired boy rubbed Zoro's head again, like he was some kind of pet. "I've never seen anything like you before!"He exclaimed.

One of Zoro's ears twitched at Luffy's words and he snorted.

"That's 'cause I'm one of a kind." Zoro told the boy smugly, licking his fingers clean. The meat was so delicious and he wanted more.

Luffy handed him another wrapped piece of meat, this one smelling a little different than the other one.

It was chicken.

"I really like you, mister!" Luffy grinned widely at him before getting up and dusting off the back of his shorts. He picked up his basket and closed the flap. "I have to go now, but I'll come back soon." The boy assured him.

Luffy waved behind him as he skipped away and Zoro was left to wonder about the sudden pang of loneliness he felt.

Then he realized he never even told Luffy his name.


	13. Precious

Warnings: High school fic, AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 9 Treasure

* * *

><p>The assignment had been to find something they treasured, write an essay about it and then bring it into class. There were many things he treasured, like the straw hat that Shanks had given him, or the 'x' tattoo on his wrist from when Vivi moved away. He had all these little things, but there was only one that was truly precious to him. He didn't know whether Zoro counted or not, because he was obviously not a thing.<p>

Zoro was a kendo teacher at the local dojo, his live-in boyfriend, and also five years older than him. Most people cringed at the idea of already living with someone, but Luffy wouldn't have it anyway else.

That's why, when his teacher told them about the assignment, he immediately wanted to write about Zoro. Tall, pig-headed, can-sleep-through-an-explosion Zoro.

So he wrote a three-page essay on his most precious thing, and even talked Zoro into coming to his class that day. The teacher had been appalled, but his friends were finally happy to meet the legendary swordsman he couldn't seem to shut up about.


	14. Boogey Man

Warnings: AU, fluff, and a little OOC.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/N: Zoro and Luffy are children in this, so the rating is PG.

Theme # 17 Monster

* * *

><p>"Is he under the bed?" Seven year old Luffy asked his older, green haired friend. Zoro got down on his knees and looked under it, only seeing the other boy's toys.<p>

"Nope." He said.

"What about in the closet?"

"He isn't there, either." Zoro replied after opening it up.

"What about in my toy box?" Luffy said excitedly, leaning forward on his hands and knees.

"I think he would be too big to fit in there, Luffy."

"Then where is he?" The dark haired boy demanded.

"Maybe he doesn't exist." Zoro shrugged.

"But Ace told me he lived in my room and he wanted to eat my toes!"

"Ace told you there was a monster living in your room, waiting to eat your toes?" Zoro raised an eyebrow at this and climbed into Luffy's bed, where he forced his friend to lay down, and pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

"Maybe he only comes out when we're sleeping." Luffy grinned, pulling Zoro into the bed with him. He covered them up with the blanket and closed his eyes. "Let's pretend to sleep and see if he comes out."

Zoro laughed, thinking back to the moment when he looked under the bed, and found Ace sleeping under it. If he was trying to scare Luffy, he should've stayed awake.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked with a pout.

"Nothing, Luffy. Just go to sleep."


	15. Sticky

Warnings: Fluff, AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/N: In the same universe as Boogey Man. And fyi, Luffy is ten and Zoro is thirteen.

Theme # 10 Cotton Candy

* * *

><p>His fingers and cheeks were sticky. There was something pink and puffy clumped in his hair.<p>

He knew Usopp was going to get mad at him for eating all of the cotton candy, but he didn't care. It was delicious!

Luffy giggled as he shoved what was left of the lemon cotton candy into his mouth and rolled over onto his back. He hummed to himself and poked his toe into one of the holes in his bed frame. Ace once told him that tigers lived under his bed, but he didn't see any.

"Stupid Ace!" The boy pouted, tossing the now empty cotton candy bag off to the side. After a minute of pouting, Luffy crawled out from under the bed and went to find Zoro. They were supposed to be playing Hide and Seek, but the older boy never came to find him.

Luffy skipped into the living room where he had last seen his friend and peered over the side of the couch. Zoro was still laying there, with his arms tucked underneath his head and his wooden sword resting alongside him.

"Zoro." Luffy whispered, poking the other boy in the cheek. When he didn't get any reaction, he pinched the teen's arm. "Zoro, you were supposed to come find me!" Luffy whined, shaking his friend's shoulder.

Zoro finally cracked an eye open and yawned.

"One, two, three, four..." He began to count, sitting up and shifting his sword onto his lap.

Luffy laughed and ran back into his bedroom where he dove under his bed to hide.

Ace must've been lying again. He still didn't see any tigers.


	16. Idol

Warnings: AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 11 Poster

* * *

><p>It took a few hours, but he was extremely happy when he made it up to the table.<p>

His eyes were glued on the man on the left, the green haired bassist.

Something about him felt so familiar, like they'd known each other in a past life.

"Next!" A man wearing a headset yelled, ushering Luffy up in the line.

He was so excited he couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Yo." The bassist said, holding his hand up in greeting. Luffy shuffled forward and shook the guy's hand, goose bumps rising on his arms. "You want an autograph?" The guy asked.

Luffy grinned wide and pointed to the life-sized poster behind th table.

"Can I have that?" He asked, reaching into his pocket for a red sharpie. He wanted this man to sign it for him.

"It's impossible. That belongs to the venue." Zoro told him, smirking slightly as he took Luffy's sharpie and signed a smaller poster.

Luffy pouted and accepted the autograph, and looked down to admire it. Instead of seeing only a name, a phone number was added underneath it.

"Next!" The man with the headset yelled out, moving the line along so Luffy was forced to go to the next band member.

He looked back at Zoro and winked.

He'd take his number over the life-sized poster any day.


	17. Improper Washing

Warnings: Yaoi, innuendo, adult content, fluff, maybe OOC.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/N: /blushes/ This is rated M. Or maybe teen? Either way, this is the reason for the fic's M rating, besides the language.

Theme # 13 Soap

* * *

><p>The luffa made its way down his back smoothly, then over his shoulder and down his arm. Luffy tracked its path with his eyes, and then looked up at the green haired man sitting behind him on the bath stool.<p>

His eyes were narrowed in concentration, intent on his hands as they moved over Luffy's skin.

The slight touch made him break out in goose bumps.

Luffy lifted a soapy hand to grip the back of the other man's neck, and pulled his head down until their lips met in a soft kiss.

"Luffy, I can't wash you like this." Zoro mumbled, pulling away to finish what he'd started. Luffy grabbed the luffa out of his hand and tossed it into the tub, where it sank into the depths of the water. He pulled Zoro into another kiss, this time running his tongue along the seam of his lover's mouth.

The older man wrapped Luffy in his arms, pulled him into his lap. Zoro brushed his hand over the smaller man's belly and down his thigh, his fingers wandering over the smooth expanse of skin.

"Zoro." Luffy murmured, gripping Zoro's wrist and sliding his hand down further into the 'v' of his legs. "Touch here." The raven urged him, forcing the other's fingers to curve around his erection. The soft touch sent pleasurable tingles up his spine.

The soapy fingers gripped him gently and stroked upwards, making his hips twitch forward with the hand.

"Why does this happen every time we bathe together?" Zoro mumbled more to himself than the man wriggling against him, sighing as he tilted Luffy's head to the side to bite into his shoulder.

He wasn't exactly complaining, but damn, who got this excited over having someone wash them, anyway?

"Almost." Luffy breathed out, his fingers digging into Zoro's hair.

Zoro snorted and made his hand go faster, the other arm winding around Luffy's waist to keep him from falling off of his stool.

He'd need a little more soap to wash Luffy a second time around.


	18. In His Defense

Warnings: AU and a little OOC.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 15 Trial

* * *

><p>Luffy was pouting next to him at their shared desk, with the unmistakeable evidence of the crime on his mouth.<p>

Nami, the 'prosecutor' in this mock class trial, was yelling at the boy, trying to get him to admit his guilt.

"You ate Chopper's cake, and then tried to hide your guilt by blaming Usopp!" The witch-er, prosecutor-pointed over at the long-nosed boy, who cowered under her glare. "You blamed him when the evidence is all over you face! 'Fess up, Luffy!"

There was a chorus of 'yeahs' around the class, and Zoro, Luffy's defense, ran a hand down his face in resignation.

With a determined look, he gripped Luffy's chin and turned the boy's head until they were face to face.

"Zoro?" Luffy whispered, cocking his head to the side in question.

Zoro slid his fingers up the boy's cheek and leaned forward to lick the cake crumbs-the evidence-from Luffy's mouth.

"See?" Zoro said smugly, pulling away to grin at Nami. "Now there's no evidence."

The redhead looked over at their teacher, but the woman just blushed and looked away.

_Court adjourned._


	19. Smooth Criminal

Warnings: AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 16 Demon

* * *

><p>His foe was powerful. The demon kept dodging his swords with an idiotic grin on his face, bouncing around like he was a rubber ball or something. He would swing his swords and they would slice through the air with a whistle that only two of the sharpest blades could make.<p>

"You can't catch me!" The demon laughed cheerfully, holding tight to his straw hat as he bounded over the top of the apartment complex.

Zoro cursed under his breath and chased the teen over the rooftops, slightly slower than the demon fool.

There had been reports in the city of a dark haired teenager stealing food from local street vendors. The police were called in first, but they never seemed to be able to catch him.

That's when Zoro was brought in. Of course, he posed as a bounty hunter, but that was only to cover up his real job.

He was a demon hunter.

Zoro scowled and sheathed his swords so he could run a bit faster.

The demon jumped over the alleyway and onto the next building, then just stopped. He giggled and waved to Zoro, tipping his beaten-up straw hat in the hunter's direction.

In the second it took Zoro to blink, the demon was gone.

He'd failed to catch the demon. _Again._


	20. The Pull

Warnings: Innuendo, highschool fic, AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 19 Zipper

* * *

><p>A normal day of school was enough to make a sane man lose it. There was only one reason he went to school and that reason was simple.<p>

Monkey D. Luffy.

The dark haired teen was the class clown; he never took things seriously. His grades were at the bottom of the barrel, but Zoro was crazy about him, anyway.

Luffy was the type his parents cringed at, being the business people they were.

But he loved everything about the empty-headed boy, even that weird straw hat he wore outside of school.

It was just too bad that they were in separate classes.

He was actually late to his class today. As he walked through the hallways to his homeroom, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth, he debated on whether or not his teacher would make him wait out in the hall.

Before he could reach the door, he was stopped by an amused "Zoro-senpai" from behind him. When he turned around, Luffy was standing there with a wide grin om his face.

Zoro actually blushed a little and nodded his good morning.

The younger teen stepped forward and reached down, abruptly grabbing for his groin.

"Be more careful next time, Senpai." Luffy teased, pulling the zipper on his pants up like it was normal for men to go around doing that to other men.

Zoro's mouth went slack and his toast fell to the floor. He had no idea what to say to that.

Luffy leaned forward again and kissed him, gently, on his cheek.

Then he laughed and walked away, leaving Zoro behind in a sort of daze.


	21. Worry

Warnings: Spoilers?

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 20 Buster Call

* * *

><p>Thinking back on it now, he'd been afraid of something going wrong. He never thought he'd have so much to lose before.<p>

Robin had told them what to expect if the Buster Call was ever used. He just didn't expect-

Luffy shifted beside him, the teen's hand coming up to hit Zoro in the face. It didn't hurt, but it was a little annoying. Luffy couldn't even sit still in his sleep.

He smirked and pulled his captain closer, an arm around his shoulders.

No, if he had lost Luffy - or any of his nakama, for that matter - he would've been lost.

Especially lost, if it was his Captain.

The swordsman chuckled and nuzzled his cheek into Luffy's hair. He was content for the moment, as long as they weren't caught like last time.

Nobody would let them hear the end of it.


	22. Last Breath

Warnings: Character death, suicide.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 21 Bridge

* * *

><p>Looking down, he knew he'd make it without hurting himself. The water was calm enough that it wouldn't sweep him away.<p>

The bridge was a little over seven feet from the surface of the water, split between two parts of the town.

It was completely dark, the only visible light being the full moon above him.

Zoro could still remember that day, diving head-first into the freezing waters to save his best friend. It had been so cold that he couldn't concentrate on Luffy's hands flailing in the air a few feet away.

There was so much ice to swim through. His body was getting so cold.

Sanji and Usopp jumped in after them. Together they hauled him up onto the river bank and then went back in to find Luffy.

He was pronounced dead on the scene when the EMT couldn't revive him.

To this day, he couldn't come to terms with it. Three years later, he still felt like he could've done something different that day.

Zoro shook his head of the unwanted memories and stepped up onto the ledge.

The same one that Luffy had fallen from.

He spread his arms out wide and tipped his head back to stare up at the stars.

With one last, deep breath, he let himself fall back off of the bridge and into the water.


	23. Below The Surface

Warnings: AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Sequel to Last Breath.

Theme # 27 Rescue

* * *

><p>He had a really bad feeling, watching Luffy climb up onto that ledge with his too-large grin and too-long arms. No one made him any mind, even when he slipped a little on the wet cement and nearly fell into the frozen lake bed underneath them.<p>

He was saved only by Zoro's quick reflexes and the tight-as-all-hell grip around his wrist.

The green haired teen let out a sigh of relief as he pulled Luffy down from the ledge and against his side.

That's the only place where the idiot was truly safe.

_Zoro!_

"You could've gotten hurt, you know." Zoro whispered into Luffy's ear, disturbing the hair around it with his breath. The smaller teen grinned up at him.

"I did, remember? I fell in." Luffy giggled, like it was the funniest joke he had ever told. Zoro felt dizziness rush through him, as memories fought to resurface in his mind.

_Zoro, you damn seaweed headed bastard, don't you dare fucking die!_

"What are you talking about, Luffy? You're fine." Zoro reminded him, lifting up the boy's arm as if to prove his point.

...Luffy's skin was cold to he touch.

Wait, if it was in the middle of Winter, why were they dressed like it was Summer?

"Nu huh." Luffy shook his head wildly, his straw hat flopping back over his shoulders. "I fell in and you jumped after me, but you couldn't save me. Don't you remember, silly?"

Zoro felt his chest tighten and he coughed.

The fuck...?

_Usopp, call an ambulance!_

"You should wake up now, Zoro." Luffy sighed, the pout evident in the tone of his voice. Zoro frowned and tried to reach out for him, his chest seizing, but his hand just went through the teen's shoulder.

"Wait, Luffy." He wheezed, watching helplessly as his friend sank into the darkness that was closing in around him.

"Don't worry about me, okay?" Luffy said cheerfully, waving as he walked off into nothing.

Zoro fell to his knees and puked up whatever was making his chest burn. It looked like water.

_Goddammit, Zoro, wake up!_

_Wake up, you idiot._

...

...

"...Curly brow?" He managed to breathe out, feelnig light headed and floaty, like there was nothing holding him up but air. Like there was no gravity.

Sanji shook his head and barely restrained himself from punching the neanderthal in the face.

Zoro debated on whether or not he should mention seeing Luffy, but he decided against it. the blonde looked like he'd been through hell and back already.

"Take me home." He said instead, closing his eyes against the ponding in his head. He could've sworn he heard the bastard call him an asshole, but at this point, he didn't have the sense to care.

He could still feel Luffy's warmth at his side on that bridge.


	24. Straw Hat

Warnings: AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 22 Leg

* * *

><p>The tattoo parlor was located downtown, between a pizza place and a grocery store. Zoro pulled the door open and stepped into the air-conditioned building.<p>

It was a lot smaller then he expected it to be.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the counter asked him.

"I want to get a tattoo on my calf." Zoro told her, walking up to the counter. He dug into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out two twenty dollar bills.

"Nojiko, customer!"The cashier yelled to the back of the shop. After a second, the curtain behind the counter opened up, and a woman with blue hair stepped out.

"Zoro! Long time no see!" Nojiko grinned at him, beckoning him closer with a crooked finger. "Last time I saw you, the lot of you were getting x's tattooed on your wrist." The woman snorted.

Zoro grinned back at her. Those x's had been Nami's ingenious idea, a sort of symbol between their friends, their nakama.

Nojiko clapped her hands together, peeled back the curtain, and ushered him inside the back room. "Now, what do you want on your calf?"

"I want _this_." Zoro replied, handing the woman a piece of paper with a sample drawing of what he wanted.

Nojiko smiled knowingly and tucked the scrap of paper into her top for safe keeping.

"This one's on me, big guy." She laughed, feeling sorry for the man who was so obviously whipped.

After all, she only knew one other person with a tattoo of a straw hat-wearing Jolly Roger.


	25. Sketches

Warnings: None.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit

Theme # 24 Sniper

* * *

><p>Looking through his goggles, Roronoa Zoro didn't look like anything but a teenager with green hair and three, dangling earrings in his ear. He didn't act like the criminal his wanted posters made him out to be, even if he did act like a brute most of the time.<p>

Usopp pushed his goggles up and then set his sketch pad on the desk in front of him.

To the outside world, Roronoa Zoro was a man to be feared, and for good reason. But here on this boat, he was the first mate and Luffy's warmth at night.

The sniper gazed down at his sketch and chuckled a little. He'd never seen Zoro smile at anyone they way he did at Luffy.


	26. Twisted Tales Of Fishpeople

Warnings: AU and a little OOC.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 25 Mermaid

* * *

><p>There was no way this was real. The whatever is was half-buried in the sand did not have a tail-fin. Things like this didn't exist. Ever.<p>

He must've drank too much last night. Yeah, that was it. He was still drunk.

Zoro's eyebrow twitched as he poked the thing-he refused to call it a mermaid, dammit-with the toe of his boot, half expecting it to jump at him.

It wasn't a fish, that much was obvious. Whatever it was had human features, like eyes, a nose, and a wide mouth. But there were also inhuman features, like the webbed tail-fins that were poking through the sand.

The man bent down and gripped the thing's shoulders, a little wary as he rolled it over. He didn't think it was possible, but were there male mermaids? This thing definitely wasn't female, if the flat chest was anything to go by, even though it-he?- had thin, wiry arms.

Could mermaids even breathe outside of the water?

Zoro quickly looked around the vicinity, and after making sure they were the only ones on the beach at this time of morning, quickly hefted the mermaid-boy into his arms. He was heavier than he looked; the tail had to weigh fifty pounds at least.

He walked back up the beach to the dock, where he slipped underneath it and put the boy down in the sand. He had no idea what he needed to do to revive the mermaid, but he did know that seeing a doctor was out of the question at this point.

"Oi," Zoro whispered, shaking the boy's shoulder roughly. When he didn't get an answer, the man reached for the water bottle hanging from his shorts and unclipped it. He popped the cap open and poured what was left on the boy's face, drenching it and the sand underneath him.

It felt like forever when the boy finally opened his eyes, and yet out a large yawn instead of screaming at being seen by a human.

"Did you wake me up from my nap?" The mermaid mumbled sleepily, reaching a hand up to rub his eyes.

Zoro snorted as he clipped his water bottle back onto his shorts. Of course the mermaid-boy was only napping. His life wasn't so interesting that he'd find a dead body on the beach.

"How did you get out here? Aren't mermaids supposed to stay in the ocean?" Zoro asked, motioning to the water behind him. The boy sat up slowly and looked over his shoulder, a frown on his lips.

"But I can't swim." The boy said simply, as if that explained everything. Zoro felt a vein pop on his forehead.

"Then why the hell are you a mermaid if you can't swim?" Zoro yelled. He stopped himself from saying anything else and rubbed a hand over his face in resignation, forgetting that it was covered in sand. "Anyway, how did you get here?"

The mermaid gave him a blank stare.

"Do you not remember?" Zoro asked him.

"That's not it. I do remember how I got out here, but-"

"But what?"

"Why do you keep calling me a mermaid?" The boy asked innocently, looking for all the world like he didn't know what Zoro was talking about. The green haired man opened his mouth to yell, but he couldn't think of anything to say. "Can we go home yet, Zoro? I'm bored of this game."

The "mermaid" sat up and unzipped his tail, shaking the sand out of the costume to free his legs. Zoro sat back on his heels and gawked as his lover stood up to stretch.

"Luffy!" He finally yelled, grabbing the boy by his wrist as he tried to walk away. "This game was your idea! Don't quit just as I'm getting into it!"

Luffy looked back at him with a grin, and pointed to the little house on the beach where a few of their friends were watching from.

Shit, they would never let him live this down.

He grumbled under his breath and stood up, dusting off his shorts and taking the hand Luffy offered him. He grabbed the stupid mermaid tail as well, before letting Luffy lead him back to the house.


	27. Distraction

Warnings: AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 26 History

* * *

><p>His eyes kept wandering across the classroom, to the raven haired teenager hunched over his desk, studiously taking notes.<p>

Or maybe he was doodling crude, inappropriate stick figures in his notebook.

Luffy sat up and stuck his pencil in his mouth, probably to think about what to draw next. Zoro found himself distracted by the way his friend's mouth curved around the mechanical contraption.

Zoro jumped when a textbook slammed onto his desk, labeled _Japanese History_ in bold, black letters. He looked up at his teacher and offered the woman a crooked, little smirk.

He received a pink slip for detention and a warning that if she caught him staring again, well then she would just have to tell his parents.

Ha. Like he would consider Mihawk anything that resembled a father.

Besides, the man had better things to do than worry about who his little protege slept with.


	28. B and E

Warnings: AU, crack, language.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

Theme # 28 Burglar

* * *

><p>Zoro shot up right in bed when he heard a clatter from the vicinity of the living room. At first he brushed it off, thinking it was Luffy sleep walking, but a quick look to the left and he knew it wasn't.<p>

His boyfriend was sound asleep, drooling all over his pillow.

The green haired man stood from the bed and grabbed a bat from underneath it. Quietly as he could manage, he pulled the bedroom door open and peered into the dark hallway, seeing nothing.

There was another clatter from the living room, this one followed by a soft curse and footsteps.

Zoro flattened himself against the wall like he was an FBI assassin, crouched low like he expected to get shot in the head through the wall.

Once he reached the doorway, he took in a deep breath and jumped on the man rifling around the couch.

It took Zoro a few minutes to realize that he was wrestling with a _woman_ and that he was _losing_.

"Get off me!" She screeched, elbowing him in the ribs and sliding out from underneath his arm.

Zoro was breathing heavily as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

_"Nami?" _He said incredulously, taking in her rumpled appearance. She was almost completely naked, save for the familiar blue button-up that went all the way to her thighs. "Oh God, I don't want to know." Zoro decided, abruptly dropping his bat and heading back into his bedroom, where Luffy was still curled up fast asleep.

Zoro slipped in beside him and pulled the smaller man against him, promising himself that Sanji would regret ever bringing that witch into his house.


	29. The Paint Box

Warnings: AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/N: Luffy is ten and Zoro is thirteen. This was written for Halloween at the time.

Theme # 29 Lion

* * *

><p>Usopp dipped his paintbrush in the cup of water on the table beside him, then dragged the tip through the yellow paint. He stuck his tongue out and reached over to Luffy's face, swirling the paint around on his cheeks, trying to make his skin look gold.<p>

"That tickles!" Luffy giggled, trying not to swat at the other boy's hand. The paintbrush was cold on his cheek.

After most of Luffy's face was a nice golden-yellow, Usopp rinsed his paintbrush in the water then dipped the point of the brush into the black paint.

He colored Luffy's nose black and gave him three whiskers on each cheek.

"I'm gonna go see how it looks!" Luffy giggled, jumping up from the kitchen chair and rushing into the bathroom.

He switched on the bathroom light and opened the cabinet under the sink, using the ledge to boost himself up so he could look into the mirror.

"Cool!" Luffy shouted, grinning at his reflection. Usopp did really good with his makeup.

"You look ridiculous." A voice said from the doorway, clearly amused. Luffy pouted and poked the older boy in the chest.

"I think it looks cool!" He pouted for a brief second, then went back to grinning at his reflection.

Zoro snorted and tugged the little raven down from the sink.

"C'mon, lion boy, it's time to go trick or treating." The thirteen year old muttered.

He pulled his mask down over his face and handed Luffy a bag for his candy.


	30. That Sweet Ocean Breeze

Warnings: AU.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-san. I make no profit.

A/N: This is the final theme of the round. I hope you enjoyed reading them (if anyone's made it this far, haha).

Theme # 30 Whirlpool

* * *

><p>"What is that, Zoro?"<p>

"Hmm?"

Luffy gripped his shirt sleeve and tugged on it once, twice, before the green haired man sat up on his chair and followed the direction of Luffy's pointing finger.

Zoro furrowed his eyebrows at the little swirl of water a few hundred feet away from their boat and wondered if Luffy had some crazy 20-20 eyesight 'cause that shit was far away.

"That's a whirlpool." He sighed, laying back down and sliding his sunglasses over his eyes.

A second later, Luffy was tugging on his shirt again.

"Will we get stuck in it?" The smaller man asked, scooting closer to his lover's side. Did Zoro remember that he couldn't swim? He sure hoped so.

"It's too far away, Luffy. Just relax." Zoro assured him, wrapping an arm around the other man's waist.

Luffy seemed to accept his answer, but the man was still tensed up beside him, his eyes glued to the swirling mass of water.


End file.
